


Kitten

by missamericachavez



Series: SpnKinkBingo [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Collars, Dom/sub, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 23:26:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16942719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missamericachavez/pseuds/missamericachavez
Summary: You're in the mood to play a little.





	Kitten

“You wanna play tonight, kitten?” John asks licking his lips as he takes the pretty pink collar from between your fingers. You shuffle from foot to foot, the heat pooling between your thighs makes you bite your lip as you nod, your eyes never leaving your painted toes on the floor.  **  
**

“Use your words kitten,” he says pushing a loose strand of hair behind your ear before cupping your cheek. You lean into his touch forgetting that he did ask you a question. His fingers tangle into your hair yanking your head back expose your neck to him.

“Yes, sir,” you finally find your voice to reply. “I wanna play please.” A devilish smile graces his lips as he wraps the collar around your throat chuckling at you when he sees you gulp. He fastens the collar behind your head and places a soft kiss on your collar bone. His fingers trace your pussy through your panties making your hips jerk in his direction.

“Barely touched you yet and you’re already gagging for it,” he says rubbing your clit through your underwear groaning at the wet spot there. “You gonna be good tonight kitten?”

“Gonna be so good,” you moan.

“Good then let’s get started.”


End file.
